


MIVI (Levi x Mira[OC]) DRABBLES

by summer_of_the_basic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_the_basic/pseuds/summer_of_the_basic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my Shingeki no Kyojin OCs, Mira Durst, is in a headcanon relationship with Levi Ackerman. These are some drabbles inspired by one-word topics that I found on tumblr. They're kinda lame but I write them to give myself feels so whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DRABBLE TOPIC 1: Champagne

Mira never really drank any alcoholic beverages. She usually stuck with water or sometimes the occasional sip of tea. But she was at a semi-formal party and only champagne and wine was being served. It’s not like it was whiskey and rum on the rocks. When Levi sauntered up to her and offered her the dainty glass of pale golden liquid, she couldn’t help but take it. She held the thin cup in her hands softly, careful not to break the delicate glass. Even though it wasn’t the most alcoholic drink out there, it still slightly burned her throat. But it was fizzier more than anything.

Levi let out a slight chuckle as she was on her third glass of champagne. His slim fingers reached out to brush a stray wavy strand of dark plumb-colored hair out of her eyes. His skin was ice cold, but it was fine because Mira’s hands always seemed to be cold. She giggled slightly as he watched her intently, wrapping an arm around her waist loosely; as to keep her upright or to claim her she wasn’t sure. She took the last of her drink in one gulp and reached out for another glass. Levi grabbed her wrist gently and smirked at her as she pouted. “Your cheeks are flushed.”

Her eyelashes fluttered as her blue-grey eyes blinked at him. A toothy grin and small hiccup was the first response she gave. “Maybe if you stopped looking at me with those damn eyes of yours, I wouldn’t be blushing.” Her words we clear but slightly delayed. She had an airy sense to her, she was loose and calm. Levi studied her for a few minutes while she was swaying to the beat of the music. 

“I’m taking you home, Mira.”

She chortled as he escorted her out of the door; giving people they passed apologetic smiles. “You can’t take me home, Captain. That’s dirty. You said you weren’t gonna do that.” It was Levi’s turn to flush; he was glad that she wasn’t fully aware because she wouldn’t let him live that down.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Durst. But you’re not able to be alone, so you’re spending the night at my house tonight.” She was silent the rest of the way to his house. When he opened the front door and gently pushed her inside, she collapsed on the small sofa. Levi sighed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and then throwing her on his bed, not really caring about hurting her at this point.

“How can you pick me up? You’re so short Heichou.” His eyebrow twitched and he stuck a hand in her face.

“Shut up and go to sleep, brat.”

When Mira woke up the next morning in Levi’s bed and one of his shirts on, a blush rose to her cheeks and exactly then he decided to come into the room. She couldn’t speak; her blue eyes could barely meet his. “I brought you some tea. And before you ask, no. We didn’t. You got a bit tipsy last night.”

She smiled sheepishly and took the hot cup gratefully. “Thank you, Levi. I can always count on you.” The shy look she gave him was thanks enough and he smiled slightly, grabbing one of her hands and kissing the knuckles.


	2. TOPIC 2: DENY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one sucks balls... oh well. I'm too lazy to fix it bleh  
> **just to let you know, it says underage because Mira is 15 years old and Levi is 34

DRABBLE TOPIC 2: DENY  
“Captain, please!” One of his eyebrows twitched at her constant pestering. She walked around his small office and kept repeating the same word over and over: please. He finally had enough and slammed his fist down on the wooden desk. She squealed a bit and stopped walking, looking at him with big blue eyes. 

“I said no, Mira. That’s final.” Her pink bottom lip jutted out in a pout and he couldn’t deny she looked adorable. She padded up to his desk, walking around so she was right next to him. He ignored her presence for as long as he could, but he could feel her staring at him. He turned to glare at her and was surprised to see her so close. She looked innocent and childish, which she definitely was not.

“But Captain.” She stepped closer to him and he swiveled his chair to face her. Levi wasn’t usually affected by women, but Mira was the only exception. There was something about the younger girl that made his heart race and gave him the urge to absolutely destroy her. She sat on his lap delicately, testing to make sure she wasn’t too heavy. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Her lips brushed against his slightly as she shifted around. “Please?”

He sighed and closed his steel grey eyes. Her fingers slowly threaded into his hair and pulled gently, slightly massaging his scalp. He groaned slightly and heard her giggle quietly. “What do I get out of it?” He could suddenly feel her breath on his face and he opened his eyes. Her lips were right there, begging to be kissed. So he kissed her. His lips captured hers in a rough kiss, hearing her mewl out in pleasure made him smirk. When he pulled away from her, a string of saliva kept them connected. 

Her cheeks were flushed and eyes half lidded. She looked so innocent; he just wanted to wreck her. “I’ll help you with paper work when I get back.” He sighed and nodded his head slightly. She grinned and pecked his lips once more, getting up from his lap and bouncing over to the door. Before she exited, she blew a kiss to him and bit her lip. When she was gone, he smiled and shook his head.

“That brat. She’s so troublesome, I can’t let her control me. I don’t know how Eren puts up with her… “


	3. TOPIC 3: MEMORY

DRABBLE TOPIC 3: MEMORY

Mira remembers the first time she ever layed eyes on Levi Ackerman. It was the day of the attack on Shiganshina. The small feet of a ten year old and a five year old girl padded quickly through the chaotic streets. Sadie Durst was crying her head off, green eyes shut tightly and golden hair flying out behind her as she ran as fast as she could. Mira’s hand held tightly to hers and half dragged her along. Mira wasn’t crying, she couldn’t cry in front of Sadie. She had to be strong for Sadie. 

Their parents had been devoured by a Titan, they called out for help. Mira shook her head slightly as she tried to clear their desperate voices from her head. She was only ten years old; this was too much for her. Sadie’s crying had died down to small sniffles, she knew they weren’t safe. Mira stopped dead in her tracks as she saw some of her village-people being stuffed into the mouths of Titans. A strangled, dry sob escaped her parted lips and she grabbed Sadie, holding her as she ran.

Mira ran for a while until she came to a big pile of houses in shambles. She cursed under her breath and put Sadie down on the ground. “Sadie, I need you to be quiet while I do something, ok? Stay right here, I’m gonna try to clear a path for us to walk through, ok?” Her little sister nodded and Mira kissed the golden locks on top of her head. 

She scrambled to clear the debris of the houses and try to find a safe passage way for her and Sadie to get through. Her hands hurt from digging and pulling out heavy stones and wood, but she kept going. She needed to do this. Her name was suddenly being screamed and she turned around to see Sadie screeching. A Titan was ambling closer and closer to Sadie. Mira’s blue eyes widened and she screeched at Sadie to run towards her. Sadie tried to run as fast as she could, but her small feet tripped over a stone.

Mira sprinted towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up quickly. Sadie was crying and screaming and Mira was trying her hardest not to cry. “Come on, Sadie. We need to go now!” She was dragging Sadie again because her small feet couldn’t run as fast as Mira. Suddenly, something tugged them both backward and Mira whipped her head around. The Titan had grabbed hold of Sadie’s foot and was smiling its menacing smile.

Sadie screeched and kicked but the Titan easily picked her up. Mira let go of Sadie’s hand and just watched in horror as the Titan opened its mouth wide and held Sadie up to its giant jaws. Mira screamed and screamed, stuck in her spot. She was frozen, she couldn’t move. Sadie screamed and her green eyes were panicked. “Mira, please! Help me! It’s gonna eat me! Help!!” 

The Titan stuck her in its mouth and left her head poking out of its closed jaws. Sadie screamed and screamed until there was a sickening crunch and a spray of blood dropped like rain. Sadie’s head dropped to the ground and the Titan licked its lips. Mira was covered in her sister’s blood and she screamed as loud as she possibly could. The Titan looked at her and let out its mighty screech.

It started to walk towards her, but she was stuck in her spot. She had just watched her sister die while calling out for help. It was all her fault. Mira’s bottom lip quivered and she scrunched her eyes shut, letting out loud sobs. The Titan’s shadow fell upon her and she screamed one last time, waiting to feel herself being squished by its large hands.  
But the immense pressure never came. She felt herself being thrown over someone’s shoulder and she felt like she was flying. Her watery blue-grey eyes opened and she saw she was being carried by a scout. Her face turned to look at him. His black hair was swept back by the wind and his steel grey eyes glanced at her quickly. She started to cry again, clinging onto his tan jacket as they swung to safety. She felt him land and stand her up gently. Mira was still crying and she felt his hand grab her chin gently. Her blue eyes opened and she stared into his grey ones. A sympathetic look adorned his face and his eyebrows were furrowed. “What happened to you?”

Her lip quivered and she shook her head slightly. “My little sister…” She couldn’t say anymore, but he seemed to understand. His hand patted her back slightly and then grabbed her small fingers. He led her to the boats that were leaving Shiganshina for a different town. When she was in the crowd, she turned to him and grabbed his hand before he could walk away. Her face was expressionless and her blue eyes were empty. “Thank you for saving my life, sir.” He nodded once and walked away to go kill more Titans.  
Armin spotted her and she walked over to him. He smiled; he was relieved that Mira was ok. But when he saw her face and shirt covered in blood, he became worried. “Mira, are you hurt?” She shook her head, face still expressionless.

“It’s Sadie’s blood.”

When Levi Ackerman picked Mira Durst for his squad, they immediately remembered their first encounter five years ago. After being in his squad for a few weeks, Mira asked him if he remembered saving her. He looked at her and smiled slightly. “Yes, I remember saving you.” She smiled, but it faltered. They also both remembered why Levi had to save her in the first place


	4. TOPIC 4: FEARLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi is a bit OOC but anywhore I don't really care

DRABBLE TOPIC 4: FEARLESS

In Mira’s eyes, and in many others’ eyes as well, Levi Ackerman was fearless. He didn’t let on that he was scared of the Titans; he didn’t even flinch when they came close to him. He could slaughter multiple Titans and at the end of the day, he was sorrowful of his comrades’ death instead of being afraid of the next encounter. He acted as if nothing had even happened, had some tea, and swore to himself that he would never forget the ones who died that day.

Mira Durst was the complete opposite. She seemed cool and collected on the battlefield and even in the aftermath, but on the inside she was panicked and scared out of her mind. She was paranoid and hated being by herself or in the dark. People started to notice after a while that Mira wasn’t as fearless as they thought she was. The girl with plumb-colored hair had never denied being scared, but she wished that she didn’t let it show so easily. When some of her comrades started to tease her about being a cry-baby, she became cold and distant and grumpy.

Levi had noticed. Not that he paid attention to her (even though he did pay a lot more attention that he would like people to know) but he had noticed that she wasn’t talking to anyone, not even Eren. At first Eren tried to get her to talk to him, but it was to no avail. In the last few days, Mira hadn’t talked to anyone. When Levi gave her orders, she went off to do them without a word. He could tell it was starting to bother her friends, so he decided to be nice and try to find out what was wrong.

When he had asked her, he could tell she was surprised. Her dark brows rose significantly and her blue-grey eyes sparkled with confusion. He sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. “You heard the question, Durst. I know you’re not stupid.”

Mira sighed and her back slid down the wall as she sat down. “I don’t know. People are making fun of me, s’all.”

“And that’s why you haven’t been talking to anyone?” She nodded her head slowly. “Well, not like I really care, but why are they making fun of you?”

Her head turned to face him, watery blue eyes staring into his sadly. “They’re making fun of me because I’m scared of the Titans.” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed and he tsked. “They keep calling me a crybaby because the Titans scare me.”

The black haired man sighed and sat down next to her. “Well, that’s hypocritical of them.” She smiled slightly, it was just a small quirk of the corners of her lips upward, but it was still a smile. But then her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes.

“How are you not scared of them?”

This question surprised Levi. His grey eyes looked up at the ceiling as he thought about how to answer her question. “Well, if you haven’t noticed, I don’t show my emotions very well.” Mira giggled slightly and he glanced over at her. “But just because I don’t normally show my emotions, doesn’t mean that I don’t feel them. I’ve been slaying Titans for years, but they still frighten me. Not as much as they scare most people, but the fear is still there.”

Mira was silent for a while. A long sigh exited her parted lips and her blue orbs fixed on Levi’s. “I don’t want to be afraid. I can kill them just fine. But if I look at them for too long, I freeze up. The screams of my little sister and my parents come back and it’s all I can hear and I can’t do anything about it.” Levi’s steel-grey eyes stared at her now downcast face. “I was too scared five years ago. I couldn’t save my family because I was too scared.” Her voice broke at the last sentence and she blinked a few times.  
“You were only ten years old.”

She glared at him and clenched her fists. “But I knew how to stop them! I could have done something if I wasn’t so damn scared. But I was. I just stood there and watched my family die! I don’t want that to ever happen again. I don’t want to just stand and stare like an idiot while my friends are devoured. I want to be fearless.”  
Levi sighed and stood up. “I hate to break it to you, Durst, but no one is fearless when it comes to Titans. Everyone is scared of them.” He held a hand out for her to take. She grabbed it after a moments’ hesitation and he pulled her up. Her fingers let go of his gingerly and she straightened her jacket as they began to walk. “No one would believe you if you told them that Titans didn’t scare you.”

Mira huffed and played with her fingers. “Yeah, well they all seem to think you’re not scared of the Titans. They all think you’re not afraid of anything.”

The black haired man stopped abruptly and turned to her. His hands landed on her shoulders and she stared at him with wide eyes. “People are dumb to think I’m fearless. Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s Ok to be afraid. It’s just human nature.”

A slight blush rose to her cheeks and she nodded sheepishly. “I guess you’re right…”

Levi’s hands released her shoulders and about-faced promptly. “Of course I am. Now, come on. You don’t want to keep your friends waiting.” She cast him a smile and saluted sloppily before she ran into the mess hall. Her friends welcomed her with warm smiles and claps on the back. As Levi walked into the room, he saw her smile at him out of the corner of his eye. As he walked over to the captains’ table, a small smirk graced his lips. “Cry baby.”


End file.
